


Birdies Fly

by louisovermyknee



Series: "Birdies" Series [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bakery, Birds, Fanfiction, King - Freeform, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, kingdom - Freeform, prince - Freeform, romantic, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to meet his unwanted bride, a prince meets a baker boy and that's where our story begins.<br/>The first fanfic I've ever written! :D Check out the sequel "Birdies Soar" - DON'T WORRY! The grammar and format will be much improved in the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticket to Paradise

**Louis POV**

‘Knock knock’. There was a banging on my door. I opened my eyes to see that it was morning. “Louis? Prince Louis?” the servant called from the other side of the wall. I sat up in bed, tired and hoping for a nonexistent day to myself. “Come in” I called to the servant. He opened the door and entered my bedroom. “Good, sir, you are awake”, the servant dressing in a dark tuxedo walked towards the foot of my bed, “how did you rest?”. “Not well at all, Niall. Not well at all”. I replied to him, which was true. “Prince Louis, I thought the king told you about calling me by my name” Niall said in that stern, Irish, voice that would always sound funny to me. “Oh, he has” I say, remembering all those time the king has yelled at me. I still don’t understand why he never agrees with me. “I just don’t see any problem with it”. “Well, as long as he doesn’t know, the better!” Niall said. He’s such a sly devil.

I laughed at the thought of the king. He was always a serious ruler who never approved of my childlike ways. “Now, Louis, I didn’t come to joke about. Your majesty and your brothers are expecting you down stairs at this moment”. My eyes boggled. “Wha- I’m late?!” I stood up from my bed and walked to the dresser. This was not the first time Louis was tardy for dinner. Niall backed towards the door. “Yes, and I suggest you hurry before he throws another fit at you”. The servant exited to return to the dining hall. I silently cursed myself as I dressed. This was not going to be a good start to the day.

“Ugh, where is that boy?!”. I could hear the king growling as he paced around the dining hall. I was climbing down the stairs when he thundered again “why must he always be late?!”. Two boys were sitting quietly at the table. “Don’t worry, father” the dark – haired one said, “I’m sure he’s on his way now”. I pushed the heavy doors at the bottom of the stair case. There was no going back now. Entering the dining hall, I knew I would find my brothers, but what was more important was those giant, beaming eyes glaring down upon me. “Prince Louis,” the king began, “late again”. I tried to sound as apologetic as possible, despite the fact I wanted to strangle him. “Sorry, sir”. “You know, breakfast is to be served promptly at dawn” the king said. He’s so snobby, as always. “I do know that” I exclaimed. “Well, why don’t you come on time?!” the king turned furious. “You sleepy oaf”. Before I could defend myself, a row of servants entered the room with trays in hand. Breakfast is served.

 I’ve decided not to say a word. It would be better not to start a fire in the king again. Half way through our meal, the king clinked his cup with his spoon. My brothers and I raised our heads to listen. “My sons,” he took a gander at all of us. He was about to make a speech, which I knew I’d hate. “You are all near your twenties now, and I believe it is time for you to meet that special female”. What? Special female? What could he possibly mean by that? “I am growing old, and I have to be sure the kingdom is put in good hands”. He was onto something, and I didn’t like it. At least he admitted he was old. If I could, it would be off with his head in a heartbeat. “Within the next three days, you princes are scheduled to meet with one princess whom shall be your future bride”. My mouth dropped. How could he drop that on us now? The king saw my jaw in its dropped position and said “Prince Louis, your mouth is positioned in the most unattractive way. Please close it”. I could not condemn my lips to shut. All that came out was “… what?”. The king rolled his eyes. “My boy, you are the first to meet your future wife, who also may be the future queen of this kingdom”.

What could I possible say to this? Just because I’m the oldest does not mean I’m ready for marriage. “Father …” I looked to him in shock. “I can’t”. A frown sunk on the king’s lips. “What do you mean by ‘I can’t’? Haven’t I raised you enough to become an obedient son? Do you not understand your stature and duty as a prince?!”. “Father, I-“ He stopped me. “Listen here, you are to board a train heading north from here, early this afternoon. Your servant will come to your bed chamber with you ticket soon. I am sure you will not be late to your destiny”. My faced expressed my anger. I could say no more. There was nothing I could do. It was final. “Now, Prince Zayn, you will board your train tomorrow and Prince Liam the next day”. “Yes, your majesty” the younger princes replied. They knew better to protest their father. “Good, breakfast has ended.

“I can’t do this” I mumbled to myself. “I won’t. I will not”. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, just hoping for a way out. My servant was to come at any moment with my train ticket. “How can I do this? Why me?” I wanted to shout at the king right off. I cannot marry in arrangement, let alone rule a kingdom. A knock resounded off my door. I wanted to scream, but all that I could say was “come in”. Niall came to me with a ticket in hand. “Louis” he said softly “I-“. I looked up to him. I suppose my face revealed my emotion, so he paused a moment. “The underlined town and time is where and when you must go.” He placed the ticket on my bed sheets, almost like he knew I would rip them to pieces. “I- I’m sorry”. I didn’t say a word, but watched Niall back away out of the room. I glanced down at the ticket. Looking at that made me want to burn my eyes, I couldn’t stand it.  I knew I had to go soon, so I read my ticket.

“Bradford 10 AM, Wolverhampton 10:30 AM, Mullingar 11 AM, Doncaster 11:30 AM, Cheshire 12 PM”

Doncaster. 11:30 AM. According to the king, this is my ‘ticket to paradise’.


	2. I Saw Those Birds and Thought That I Could Follow

**Louis POV**

I did not miss the train. It was 11:25 AM and I climbed onto the train in disgust. I would’ve considered running away, but the consequences would not be worth it. Besides, I rather go with the king’s orders than to have hunters on my tail. I could contemplate on how to escape, but what was there to do? I was to have my marriage arranged, and my brothers the same the following days. I turned the corner into the passengers’ cart. I was so deep in thought about my situation that I did not notice another man heading straight for me.

**Harry POV**

I knew I should have come earlier. This passengers’ cart was certainly crowded, and I wanted to get out before the train started moving. I looked down at my watch to see 11:25 AM. It’s not too late. I turned the corner to find another cart when I bumped into an oncoming stranger. We both made an “oof” sound as our bodies collided with each other. I looked up to apologize. “I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed. The other man shook his head slowly, almost as if there was something on his mind. He looked up to me, and then something happened. We were in direct eye contact.

His eyes. I don’t know why, but there was something about him that made me want to know who he was. “You’re ok” he mumbled, still a bit stricken. The man proceeded to walk into the train cart, but I stopped him. “This one’s full”, I called to him, “I think the next one is clear”. That man I bumped into was truly anxious for some reason. A frown that was on his face lightened a bit as we reached the next passengers’ cart. Luckily, this one was empty. The man looked about the everlasting seats. He chose a seat on the right of the train. I followed him, but sat in the seat to the left of him. He put his hands to his face. He looked frustrated. I couldn’t help but find out.

“Excuse me,” I spoke softly. The man looked up and turned his head to me. That look about him, there was something rather sassy about him. “I couldn’t help but notice that there is something on your mind”. The man looked down with his eye brows lowering. He growled as he thought of his position. “Do you not want to talk about it? I’m right here if you need me” I said leaning back into my seat. The man paused a minute. He opened his mouth to speak, and then looked away. I had a feeling he would speak, so I turned my head to him again. He was taking his time in deep thought. “Yes,” he muttered, “there is something on my mind”. The train’s whistle blew, and the cart began to move. We were now starting our journey down the iron road. “And?” I asked. I didn’t want him to feel pressured, so I kept my replies short. “I’m going to Doncaster” he said, “and I have no desire to meet my future wife”. I paused a moment. I wanted answers.

“Your future wife?”.  “Well, I- … I don’t know. I’ve never met her in my life. My father, he’s so demanding, and I can’t rule a kingdom”. I looked at him more closely. I knew he looked familiar. “Are you”, I just had to ask, “Prince Louis?”. The man rose his head up to look at me. I was afraid I’d offend him, but instead he answered “… yes”. I suddenly realized who I’ve been speaking to this whole train ride. The prince was sitting before me, and I was speaking to him like any other person, but after what he’s said, it seems like he is just another person. I said “the king, he’s forcing you to marry someone you do not love?”

 

**Louis POV**

This was strange. He looked at me in such awareness, like he actually cared. As if he knew and understood my pain. “Yes,” I felt I could tell him, “he could rule the entire kingdom, but he cannot raise his own son”. I took a look around the train, I was certainly glad that we were the only ones around. Speak of the king, and you’d be dead. “I can never imagine what it would be like” he said, “I feel so sorry for you”. I smiled a little, but inside I felt so much gratitude. This curly-haired lad, I could tell him anything, it’s just that, what was his name?

“Thank you, but if I may ask you, what is your name?”. The man brought a smile to his face. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles”. That name. I shall never forget it. I could trust him, and there was something about him that made me feel special and cared for. “Well then, Harry, talk to me about yourself” I smiled back at him. “Me, your majesty? You truly are too kind” he said, kind of blushing. “You listened to me ramble about my problem,” I exclaimed, “please Harry, I insist”. “Well, I work in a bakery, I have an older sister and I’m traveling to Cheshire”. He sounded so simple, yet full of life. “You’re a baker? Gosh, I always wondered how our bread is so puffy” I said, curious. Harry laughed saying “It’s all in the flour and wheat, baking takes a lot of work”. “That’s wonderful” I suddenly wondered how long we’ve been traveling.

I looked outside my window to find nothing but an open field of grass. The sun continued to rise in the sky as it neared noon. I looked up to the sky and noticed these two birds flying across the sky. They were chirping in joy, and interacted with each other as if they were a brand new couple. Harry, he moved his seat next to me. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he smiled. Both Harry and I stared out the window, fascinated by the birds. Flying around. Chirping away. Freedom. They were so perfect together, free to do whatever they wished. A smile curled upon my lips. I looked to Harry. His eyes, those green eyes and curly hair, he was friendly, caring, and full of life.

I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but one thing’s for sure; I never wanted this train ride to end. Sadly, however, the train station was near and the train began to slow down to a complete stop. My smile changed to a frown, and our eyes shared a message of sadness. As I stepped off the train, I looked back to see Harry looking out the window at me. Why couldn’t I be like him? He’s so free compared to me. The train blew its whistle again and started to move down the tracks. At the corner of my eye, the birds were flying away. I saw those birds, and I thought that I could follow, but alas, I’ve got a ‘meeting with destiny’ that I cannot be late to.


	3. Skipping Stones

**Louis POV**

Well, the meeting went terribly. Well, not really. It’s not like I’ve started another war, more like I’ve added wood to the fire. Harry. I just could not stop thinking about Harry. When I board the train heading back home, I hoped that the baker boy would be there again in that empty passengers’ cart. I stepped up the stairs only to find nobody waiting for me. I sat on the same cart, and had no one to speak too for it was empty once again. How could I explain this to the king now? It wasn’t the best moment to meet your future wife. That girl, that princess, Eleanor. Sure she was pretty, but we did not connect one bit. I had no alternative than to speak to her. Strangely, she was agreeing to this arrangement. She was nothing compared to the baker boy I met on the train. Oh, Harry. I want him back.

It was nearing night time now, and the king was not impressed. “So, my boy, how was your meeting? Please, tell me how wonderful your bride is!” He was full of excitement when I returned. I could exclaim some simple reply, but I chose to tell the truth. “Father, I do not wish to marry her”. He was filled with rage again. “What?! Boy, you do need skinning. Do you not understand this? You are to marry her for the kingdoms sake!”. This was just the beginning of his rambling at me. What about me? I’m sure he has no idea how I feel about this whole thing. Not like he would care about his own son anyway. I thought I could reason with him, but surely I was wrong. “Father, she wa-“ He stopped me again. “She was what? It does not matter, Prince Louis, the marriage is final. You will marry her whether you like her or not. She is to be daughter in law, your wife to be, and the kingdom’s queen to be”. There was no use arguing in this madness.

I backed away, with an edge of a tear dripping out of my eye. The king’s stand was strong and firm, with nothing that could bring him down. I climbed up the staircase to my bed chamber in despair. I passed Niall on the way up. He smiled at the sight of me, but when he saw me stressed out, his smile disappeared and he was curious to my worries. I walked passed him and Niall looked back, concerned. I entered my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I walked across the room to my bed, where I sat on the edge and continued to cry. I would need a bucket soon or maybe some Clorox ;) This was not good. I did not sign up for this when I was born. And what was the worst part about it, was that I could not do a single thing about this. Not one thing.

I buried my head in my hands and arched my back. I wouldn’t care who would know that the eldest prince was crying. _Help_ I cried, hoping for a nonexistent savior. No one would come, and I’ve known that. The king, my own father, he would never listen to me. He doesn’t even know my side of the story. Eleanor was not for me. What did he want out of me in the first place? I was silently cursing him when I heard a small ‘clink’. I picked my head up from my hands. I wiped my eyes as I tried to figure out where that sound was coming from. Another ‘clink’ resounded. I looked about the room and it didn’t seem to be coming from the hallway. I hear another ‘clink’ as I turned my head towards the window.

And that’s when I realized.

‘clink’

I never mentioned the train ride to the king.


	4. Under the Moonlight

**Harry POV**

What a long journey. From traveling across town, and sneaking past the palace gate, surely this trip would pay off. After all, how could I forget about the man I met on the train? I wonder if Louis missed me too. Just maybe. He was so sad, and I’ve got no details about the meeting with that princess. Finding Louis’s window was not an easy task, neither was jumping the gate. I’ve spotted Louis returning to the palace, and waited quietly for the security to dissemble. As for finding the window, it just so happened that my prince was crying, or at least that’s what I saw through the windows. I had to catch his attention, but what could I possibly do? I glanced at the ground for answers. Luckily, I found my solution.

 Pebbles were scattered across the palace foundation, perfect to catch the attention of a desperate prince. I picked up a hand full, and began to throw one by one. First pebble, no answer. Second pebble, nothing. Third pebble, hopefully. Fourth pebble, jackpot. Louis was shocked at first, as if he had the slightest idea on how I got here. “Harry?” Harry, what are you doing here?” Lois wiped his tear away. I wanted to comfort him. “Please, don’t cry, Louis. I am here for you” I said. Louis called down in a whispered tone “how did you get here?”. I laughed at the notion. “Let me in and I’ll explain” I said slyly. Louis looked around for a moment and pointed to the morning glory vines growing on the side of the wall.

“Can you climb?” He asked. “If I can climb over a palace gate,” I walked towards the vine, “I’m sure I can climb back to you”. Louis smiled as he watched me climb up the vine. Passing leaves and morning glories every second, I was sure to not fall. Louis opened his window further to let me in. He reached his arm out to me and I grabbed at his hand. His other arm found its way around my backside to pull me in closer. We stumbled upon his bedroom floor as the rest of my body crawled in. “Oh!” We both gasped as we hit the rug beneath his bed. We looked at ourselves for a second. Louis’s armed around me, my hands on his chest, I’m on top, and we are both laughing. Suddenly, Louis brought his pointer finger to my lips, silencing me. Louis looked at the door and listened for anyone that could’ve listened. Luckily, there was no one. “Harry,” he whispered. “Louis,” I whispered back. We brought ourselves up from the floor and sat on Louis’s bed. This was going to be a long night.

**Louis POV**

I told him everything. From the meeting with Eleanor to my father’s disapproval, he actually listened to me. Throughout my explanation, it seemed like he was drawing closer and closer to me. I didn’t mind at all when it got to the point when he was sitting directly next to me. There came a time when his hand crawled across my left thigh. His hand, his gigantic hand, felt warm and strong. Never would I think that a man’s hands like his could work in a bakery. A soft smile tugged at my lips when I looked up to him. I would feel my cheeks getting rosier, and I’d turn away.

He would place his hand in mine, and we would talk about the most wonderful things. About an hour past and the moon was certainly on the rise. “I wish I could come with you, Harry” I said to him. Harry asked “Why?”. I looked down to the floor. “Because, you’ve got everything. You have freedom, so much more than me”. “But Louis,” Harry replied, “Look at you. You’ve got a palace, you’ve got servants, even a crown to wear. Royalty is so much better than the peasant I am”. I looked at to him, I don’t think he understood. “Better? This palace in my prison. The servants do not care for me except for one. My crown, I don’t want it. I’d much rather go with you than to rule a kingdom any day”. Harry glanced at me with a sad look. He brought his hand up to my chin and raised it up so I could see his eyes.

“Maybe, someday everything will be right” said Harry. His green eyes were shining again in the moonlight. Even though I was under the king’s command, there was still light in this darkness. “Maybe,” I muttered. Our heads moved closer together. We were stuck in our own gazes. His eyes were fixed onto mine, as mine was to his. Almost simultaneously, we both knew what was going to happen now. I wouldn’t care if anyone knew. I wouldn’t care if anyone saw. This was our moment and it was ours for the taking. His lips curled into a pucker, and I followed him. We kissed, and it felt so right. I’d never imagined that my first kiss would be a baker boy. To the king, my first kiss would be to the future queen. There was something about this moment that did not make me depressed at all. Harry and I were together and that was all that mattered. Both of us drew back our heads to look at each other. This is when I noticed that we were so caught up in this kiss that neither of us noticed the door was opened by a servant.

**Niall POV**

What was I to say to this? Walking in on a tender moment that Louis and this mysterious stranger were sharing. Both of them looked to me in horror, and I to them in a shock. “Niall,” Louis said shaking, “What are you doing here?”. I blinked, not knowing what to say for a moment. “I- I was checking to see if you were alright. It is bedtime as you know,” I said. The stranger was silent as the prince spoke. “Please Niall, I can explain this”. I looked back down the hallway both ways. I entered the bedroom and shut the door behind me. “Please do”.


	5. Love and Tricks

**Niall POV**

“I’m sorry for you to witness this now, but please don’t speak to anyone about this” Louis pleaded to me with lowering eyes. I would never expect to see the eldest prince kissing another man when I entered the bedroom. I knew I couldn’t say a word to anyone. If he was caught, my only friend will be gone and my life, his too, in ruins. “I will not tell,” I replied “not a soul”. The couple brightened up. “Thank you, Niall”. The love birds turned to each other with a smile. Their heads leaned towards each other for another passionate kiss when I heard a loud shout from down the hallway. “Mr. Horan?” the king was coming. Without a single thought, I backed into the hallway and shut the door tightly. I leaned against the wall and waited for the seeker to find me.

“Oh, Mr. Horan,” the king sighed when he spotted me. I picked my head up to look at him. “Come along, boy, I’ve been calling you”. “I was just-“ I started to explain, but I stopped myself from revealing the secret. I thought it could pass, but the king heard me and continued. “What did you say?” he quickly asked. I didn’t know what to say. What could I say anyway at that matter? I just walked in on a make out session with his hated son? No. This secret was to be kept. Friends keep promises, and I’m not thinking about losing one anytime soon. The king observed me as I thought. He was almost like a lion stalking his feeble prey. “Now, Mr. Horan, speak to me”. I gave no answer.

Just then, the king realized where we were standing. His eyes glanced to Louis’ bedroom door, and looked back at me with a grim look. _Busted_ I thought. Before a word was said, the king stepped towards the door and barged in. I gasped. I was scared for a moment. I imagined the king finding Harry and screaming and yelling at Louis. I pictured him summoning guards to take them away forever, but this was not what happened. The king stepped into a dark room with Louis slumbering in bed ever so quietly. As if nothing had happened. The king softened a bit, looking around the room from where he was standing in case of any funny business.

I guess Louis was a heavy sleeper since he didn’t move an inch when his uninvited father stormed in. The king scoffed and walked back into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. “Anyhow,” he spoke to me, “bring yourself down stairs with me, there’s some help in need of you”. The king started down the hallway. I looked back at the bedroom door. Puzzling how everything was as if the baker boy I just met was nonexistent. I wanted to go back inside and find out how on Earth did they manage this save, but the king was a very impatient man. I began to walk down the hallway, trying to hide my thoughts from the king.

**Louis POV**

It was quiet once again and I’ve never felt happier in my entire life. I opened my eyes in the darkness. I either was really good at acting asleep or my father was just that oblivious. I darted back up from under the sheets and scuttled towards the window. I glanced down to find a curly haired boy starring excitingly up at me. It was getting late. I smiled and waved but I also yawned. Harry noticed this and could tell I was tired from a long day. Harry waved back as me like a good-bye wave, but I wasn’t done yet.

I put my hand to my lips and blew a kiss to my lover below. No words were spoken now. We shared our love through a heartfelt good-bye. Harry’s eyes gleamed and I could see the whiteness of his teeth from all the way up to my bedroom window. He was a good climber after all. I’ve never seen anyone stream down the vine so fast before my father barged into my room. He was indeed an incredible guy and I’d love him no matter what the case. I watched Harry sneak over the palace gate. I saw him balance himself all the way to the top and down to the bottom again. With a smile on my face I backed into my bedroom and returned to my bed. I knew I would fall asleep happy, which was a rare occasion because of my stance as a prince.


	6. Blown to Skys

**Louis POV**

Days have passed since the day of the train ride. Even though the king kept tampering with the fact that I am not in love with Eleanor, he didn’t know why I felt better than usual. Harry would visit me every night. It’s a miracle no one has found out yet. We’d spend quiet times together in my bedroom and I would admire every second I spent with Harry. Of course, I wanted to relive these moments over and over again, but, nothing can truly continue forever. The sun was like a message from reality who would take away my prized possession I held close every night. It was difficult, but worth the wait. There came a time when Zayn and Liam would return from their journey across the land to meet their future brides. Surprisingly, they’ve found a connection.

Dinner time had come and I arrived early to assess my brothers’ reactions. “Perrie was amazing” Zayn said sitting down at the table. “So was Danielle, she’s wonderful” Liam claimed at the table. How could this be when I am the only one who is refusing this nonsense? An arranged marriage was never my plan in life and my brothers were agreeing with the king. I opened my mouth to ask if they really felt pleased with this arrangement when a door was swinging open. “Ah, Louis, so kind of you to join us early”. My father was such a mocker. The king walked into the room with a group of guards following him, along with one lady who was treading behind them.

“Hello father,” I said, trying to sound innocently. “Enough of that; now listen,” he snapped. The king raised his hand toward the lady and she came over to him on command. That’s when I realized that she wasn’t just a lady, she was a princess. “Let’s discuss the matter that concerns you, shall we?” the king lowered his tone seriously. “I know you have protested this plan since the day you were sent to meet your bride, but you must understand that you are going to marry princess Eleanor whether you like it or not” my father demanded with arched eyebrows. I could tell he was angry with me, as I to him. He continued, “I do not know why you are not agreeing to this, but I do know that there will be a wedding in your future”.

I felt a rage approaching, so I stated before he started again. “Yes. There will be a wedding one day, but not to her!”. Eleanor gasped when she heard my statement. The king, too, was shocked. “What are you saying, boy?” the king asked. “I do not love her, father! Why can’t you accept it! I was much happier before she came into my life! You keep me imprisoned by your rules and demands, I cannot handle this anymore!”. I’d imagine the king would thunder and roar at me, but instead he stared at me coldly. I had the slightest idea what he was thinking, but I was certainly stuck when he said his next few words. “How was the train ride?”.

I frowned and my eyes widened. Did he know? If he’d known days ago, wouldn’t he take action right at the start? Could I even answer his question with the truth? I decided it was time to stand. I said slowly, “It was the best ride of my life”. The king smiled a bit, he returned with “might you find somebody else to marry? Anyone at all? Come, son, tell me about the train”. This was a trap. There was no going back now. “Harry. I love Harry, father. Truly, I do.” I say this and everybody stops. I looked back at my brothers and their faces were blank with bulging eyes. I looked to the guards who were stiff on the job.

 The princess gasped in shock, and the king smiled. He felt powerful again in the possession of his son. “Just what I thought,” he said with a chuckle, “a little prince falling in love with a baker boy”. The king nodded and lastly said with pride, “Seize him”. There I was with no attempt of escape. I was dragged across the hard floor by the guards holding me by my arms and torso. There were too many of them to run away from, but I did manage a wiggle or two. The king laughed with pleasure. Eleanor was confused and puzzled. The last I saw of my brothers were the expressions of their faces; Sad and whispering “I’m sorry”.


	7. Jail Birds

**Louis POV**

It didn’t take too long for me to realize where the guards were taking me. I felt their cold hands tighten around me. I saw the walls turn dark and unfamiliar. The walls changed from warm solids to cold stone. I was heading for the dungeon. Apparently, the king had no alternative than to make me a prisoner underneath my home, not like this was my beloved home anyway. As for the guards, they never cared to let me off gently. I was shoved onto the ground and let gravity take over. A loud banging of the cell doors was heard and I turned around to see a head man working with a set of keys. Locked in I was. We said nothing to each other, but the guard took a glance at me for a moment. He smiled and waved the keys at me, mockingly. I wanted to ram the door and shake the bars like a monkey would do, but I took this punishment with dignity.

Crawling up against the wall, I predicted what my fathers’ whereabouts were. Him, locking me underground with no company whatsoever, and who knows if I would be fed at this time. One thing’s for sure, the king wanted me to suffer. He wanted me to comply with him and marry in arrangement. My dignity was precious now, so I continued to sit there now. Trapped in here for x amount of minutes, hours, days. My face firmed into determination. I will not fall to any feet in front of me. I could be powerful. The problem is, how? I heard the sound of banging once again and I picked my head up to see the guards coming back, but this time, they’ve got another victim.

“No! Let go of me! NO!” I heard a deep voice shout in frustration. I could tell he was struggling at the guards hold when I saw the shadows glide down the steps. “Keep off of me NOW!” His voice became very familiar to me. They’ve caught my love. I quickly stood up and ran towards my cell bars. “Harry!” I caught his attention. “Lou,” he called back to me. I thought the guards would lock him in with me, but instead the guards turned to the cell directly across from mine. I wondered why they would separate us, but I’d imagine this was my fathers’ orders.

A thud was heard as Harry collapsed and I heard the clicking of the key turning. Again, the head guard shown the same set of keys as he mocked me before. Perhaps the head guard loved his job too much. As the guard walked up the stairs, I took a look at Harry. Bruises were shown about his arms. He still wore his bakery outfit that he would wear at his work. I concluded that the king had ordered a band of guards to search for my lover and to capture him as a prisoner who was to share a sentence with me. By the look of his condition with his bruises, the guards had done more than what was asked for. How my father discovered us, I’m not sure, but I do know that he wanted me and my love to suffer. Waiting here in an underground prison was our ‘pre-punishment’ so to speak.

**Harry POV**

“Harry,” he began. I brought myself up and crawled to the cell door, still in a bit pain. I’d never expect guards hunting me down and beating me to a pulp after my shift was over. “Louis, how did this happen?” I was shocked and out of breath. “I’ve got the slightest idea,” Louis told me, “you know everything I know”. He spoke the truth – neither of us knew. “They surprised me when I was exiting the bakery,” I attempted to catch my breath from all of the struggling I had done. “They snatched me up so fast,” I recalled when the guards grabbed me off the street. “They’re not the best people to play with,” Louis said, “I’m so sorry, Harry”. There was no scale that could measure how much I wanted to embrace my boy right now. I wanted to comfort him, have him kiss my booboos away and provide a plan of escapement. Sadly, however, both of our doors were locked tight, I didn’t have the key, and the prison hallway was long and wide.

Even though we both knew it was impossible, my hand rose up and began to reach. My arm stretched through the bars and sprang for Louis. Louis brought a sad smile upon his face and began to reach too. Although we were feet apart, we were together forever. Not a word was spoken. Both of us knew it was of no uses, but our hands continued to inch towards each other. Almost simultaneously, our hands lowered and we breathed a sigh of exhaustion. All it seemed we could do right now was frown at each other. I wanted to say something that could comfort both of us, but I was stuck with nothing to say. Suddenly, we heard a door bang open. Both Louis and I looked down the hallway to see a shadowed silhouette of a figure creeping down the stone steps, with keys in hand.


	8. Get Ready to Fly

**Niall POV**

              This was definitely not what I was expecting. It’s like the king wanted answers from me when the guards arrived to the servants’’ quarters. Luckily, I was great at hide and seek. I saw them search around the room, and no one ever bothered to check the closet. I peeked through the door to see if anyone was suspicious. “No sign of him” one man said. “God dang leprechaun” another muttered. A guard that kept a set of keys on his belt thundered “well, don’t just stand there, move it!”. At that instant, everyone was out of the room. In a rush, however, the group scuttled out of the servant’s’ quarters and I heard a clinking sound. I waited a moment to make sure it was safe to come out from my hiding place.

         I creaked out of the door and found the exact set of keys I’ve seen with that guard a couple minutes ago. Without much thought of it, I sprawled onto the floor and grabbed them. Immediately, I picked at the keys. I knew that my friend was in trouble, and I have to save him. Plucking at each individual, I searched in the piles of keys. Kitchen, no, front gate, no dining hall, no, prison, here we are. I kept my fingers in hold of the prison key. Passing every palace hallway, I was careful to not let anyone find me. Within minutes, I made my way to the door that led to the steps leading to the cells. My rescue mission was coming together.

**Louis POV**

           When I saw Niall come into view, I felt so much relief. He held the keys in his hand like a savior had come to life. My mouth widened into a smile. “Niall, oh my God,” I shouted. “Shh!” Niall shushed me and raised a finger to his mouth. “Thank me later,” he whispered, “I’m not sure if they followed me”. I saw Harry smile quietly and gratefully. “How did you do it?” I asked as Niall worked with the keys. “It doesn’t matter,” Niall said slyly, “you’re free”. “Well, almost,” I spoke while Niall opened the door for me and I stepped out of my hatred cell. Niall unlocked Harry’s door as well. Harry and I embraced each other, which was much needed after all that has happened. Freedom was on the rise.

          “Alright you jail birds,” Niall came forward to interrupt the moment. “You two can fly off into the sunset once you guys are out of here”. His voice rang with Irish. He was right, we weren’t free yet. “How do we get out of here without getting caught?” Harry whispered, still unsure if Niall was followed by guards. “Follow me, Niall had an idea, “If anyone comes, I’ll hold them off”. “Niall,” I said, “are you sure you want to help us?” I had to ask. “Of Course, how could I not help you?” Niall placed his hand on my shoulder. “We’re friends, you were there when no one else was, and I’d be more than happy to show you how to escape”. We smiled at each other. “Thank you, Niall” I said, and with that, Niall, Harry and I started up the steps.


	9. Wing Man

**Niall POV**

             What a great start of escaping. I led the boys up the stone steps and out of the dungeon. I reached for the door knob and whispered “remember, stay quiet”. With a pull of the door knob, we entered the hallway. To our surprise, there stood the king himself, arms crossed with a stern look on his face. “Mr. Horan,” he bellowed, “I’d never imagine you’d be the cause of a jailbreak”. I couldn’t go any further. I had business to take care of. I turned to Louis and Harry who were standing close together in fright. “Go along without me,” I said. They were puzzled, confused why I would say such a thing. Perhaps they were too scared to go. “But,” they said, “Niall”. “No,” I stopped them, “go now”.

                   They couldn’t do anything else, they had little choice. Fly away to freedom, or back to Hell. The couple slowly backed away. Louis had sorrowful eyes when he backed away from me. Although he was sorry, I could tell that they were both thankful, and proud to love each other. A silent ‘good-bye’ was sent as they turned around and ran away down the hallway. “So, Mr. Horan, what do you have to say for yourself?” the king was mad, for sure. I turned to the king with as much dignity as I could muster. It’s not like I would defeat him anyway, but it was worth a try. “Sir,” I began. He laughed at me, mockingly. “You’ve got no idea what you’re doing. Louis loves Harry with all of his heart and soul and you can never accept it, let alone understand it. Just because you don’t believe in something, it doesn’t mean it’s wrong”. The king laughed again, “look at you!” he chuckled. “You’ll get yourself killed”. “I know,” I said, keeping my composure, “But I’m doing what is right”. Hearing me speak in protest, the king’s face changed into a cold smirk. One foot in front of the other, and he was on his way towards me with firm, hard steps stomping. Boy was I in trouble.

**Harry POV**

                 “Quickly, before they see us!” Louis said as we ran down the street and away from the palace. Without a moment to lose, we made our way into the forest. These woods spread out all across the kingdom and connected the palace with the town and country side. Louis and I came upon a large oak tree and we stopped to take a breather. “Rest here,” Louis said, “they shouldn’t be able to find us now”. Our breath was returning back to normal again. At the same time, we both looked at each other and realized. “We did it”. A smile curled at our lips and we started to laugh hysterically. Louis, however, stopped at mid - laugh. I stopped laughing and noticed him. “Louis? What’s the matter?”. Louis looked down in grief.

                “Niall was so brave” he said. “Oh, Louis,” I came closer to him and reached for his hand. “We can never forget Niall. He was a very good servant and an even better friend to you”. Louis’s expression lowered in sorrow. “Please, don’t feel bad, Louis” I continued. “He saved us. Niall gave us the freedom to be together, to get away from all of the madness. Niall is a hero”. This was true, Niall was our savior. “Niall kept our secret close,” Louis spoke, “I just don’t want my father getting a hold of him”. I started to think about what the king could do to him. I imagined guards dragging him away, as they did to Louis and I, on his way to receive a sentence for disloyalty to the king and disobeying the law. That would be horrible to know that Niall fell to the hands of the king. I would’ve said something that agreed with the terrible prediction. Instead, I said, “He’ll be alright”. Louis picked his head up and looked at me in surprise. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Don’t worry, Louis. He’s going to make it. Niall will be alright”. “How do you know that?” Louis gripped at my hand as I kept holding his. “I don’t know,” I replied honestly, “but I have a feeling, we can always hope”


	10. EPILOGUE: Story Time

**Louis POV**

                “Please, daddy, please,” my little daughter tugged at my shirt. “Ok, ok,” I bent over and wrapped my hands around my daughter’s waist. I picked her up and sat down on the porch bench. Adjusting her to sit on my knee, I said “so, you’d like to hear a story?”. “Yes!” my little girl was anxious for a story. “What would you like to hear?” asked her, she always did love story time. My daughter took thought in it for a moment, then said “I want a story about a prince!”. I was astonished by her, I didn’t know a lot of fairy tales that involved a prince. I took a minute to consult my mind, then it hit me. “I know the perfect one to share” I told my daughter. She smiled and waited excitingly for me to start.

                 “Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in the biggest castle in all the land,” my daughter smiled at the start. “What was his name?” she asked me. “His name?” I said, searching for an answer. “His name was …” this was a perfect story, “Louis”. “Louis?” my daughter repeated, “that’s a pretty name!”. I laughed, “Thank you, darling”. This was when I felt happy that she never learned my name. “Now, although everyone thought the prince was happy, he truly wasn’t”. “Why was that?” my little girl interrupted. “Well,” I paused, “he wasn’t unhappy because he did something wrong, it’s just that it was his father, who was the man that ran the kingdom”. “Whoa,” signed my daughter, who was becoming interested as I went on. “So, what happened to Louis?”. “Louis’s life wasn’t completely sad, though. He had one friend. Niall, his name was, and he was helpful in every way possible”. “So, Niall was a nice man?” my daughter said. “Oh, yes,” I assured her. “He was so brave, too”. I stopped myself from remembering that night I lost a loyal friend. “Anyway, one morning, the king informed his son, Louis, that he was to marry someone that he didn’t even know”. “Oh,” said my daughter. “Louis had no intention on marrying someone he did not love, but he took a train ride to the princess because it was his father’s orders that he could not ignore.” I continued the story.

                “Really, but, why did he force the prince to go? Couldn’t they just talk it out?” My daughter was caring and interested. “Sadly, no,” I explained. “The king and the prince would never agree with each other”. My daughter said nothing, but looked to me for more of the story. “But, on the train ride, he found a miracle”. My little girl brightened up in curiosity. “He saw the best man he ever met for the first time. A baker boy named Harry”. My daughter interrupted again, “What did they do on the train?”. “Louis would talk to Harry. They’d talk about their lives to each other, and eventually, they fell in love”. “Wait a minute,” said my daughter, “what about this princess Louis was supposed to meet?”. I kept up the story. “Louis and Harry had to separate so Louis could meet the princess and let me tell you, he didn’t like her at all”. My daughter looked at me with intrigued eyes.

             “When Louis returned to his castle, the king was angry at his son because he didn’t like his future bride. That night, however, Harry climbed up and greeted the sad prince at his window”. “Really?”. “Yes. The best part about it, Louis was happy for the first time in a long time. In fact, they kissed each other ever so passionately. Niall found out about them a while later and he promised not to tell.” “he really is a nice man, isn’t he, daddy?” my daughter said. “He was. In order to keep their love a secret, Louis and Harry kept their affairs at night. But, somehow, the king found out about them and locked Louis in prison”. “Oh, no!” My daughter gasped. “Harry, too, was imprisoned. This was only for a while, though. Niall saved them. He brought the keys and freed them”. A smile was put on my daughter’s face again. “Niall would’ve run away with Harry and Louis, but the king found him and Niall fell behind”. “What ever happened to Niall?” my daughter asked. I felt sad at this point, but I told the truth. “I don’t know, sweetie. I do not know”. My daughter’s face lowered. I thought I could ring the mood up again by telling her the story’s ending. “As for the rest of the story, news broke out in town that the king was a very bad man who did not agree to his sons’ love. There were protests, riots even toward the king. Eventually, the king fell to his power and a new degree was said that everyone is free to love whoever and whenever they wished to love. And, with that, Louis and Harry still live together to this day, and lived happily ever after”. “The end?” my daughter concluded. “The end” I followed her.

        “That’s a very funny story” Harry stepped out of the house and onto the porch. “Hi dad!” my daughter got off of my lap and ran for Harry. “There you are, darling!” Harry bent down and picked her up in his arms. “Are you ready for lunch? I’ve got sandwiches on the table” Harry invited us. “I am,” our daughter said. Just then, a small bird flew down from the roof and quietly set down onto the bird feeder. Our daughters saw him first. She gasped and pointed, “Look daddy! Look! A birdie!”. Both me and Harry smiled and glanced at the birdie. “That wonderful,” Harry said in amazement, “isn’t it?”. I looked back to Harry. “Oh, yes, yes it is” I replied, but then I thought back to that moment on the train. “You know,” I began, “I think I saw a bird just like that a very long time ago”. “Really daddy?” my daughter said. I nodded my head with smiling eyes.

                                            “Yes,” I said, “A very, very long time ago”.

**THE END**


End file.
